


Warp of Fate

by Chunchunnie



Category: Gintama
Genre: Afterstory, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family, Future, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, SO MANY OC - Freeform, Sci-Fi, Time Travel, friends - Freeform, ships, sink or sail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunchunnie/pseuds/Chunchunnie
Summary: Something was strange. Sure it's subtle but definitely there. Something about the stars in the sky, the waves to the moon and an undefined mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama nor its amazing characters. Only Sorachi Hideaki does.

**PROLOGUE**

Eight letters

Four beings

A residue of the past

A door to the future

Be sure to have a picture

Of the moment you want to last

Four meetings

will enter

Your life-

My heart-

 **Our fate**.

* * *

**Here's to hoping I complete this earlier than expected, although there's so much to explore in this plot, fuck**

**I'll update next week... I don't really know**

**Chunchunnie**


	2. The Odd One Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awareness and Anticipation

**-1-**

These days, Shinpachi could barely feel the cold breeze at night. He would often wake up in the middle of who-knows-what-time-it-is only to find he's out of the futon and his arms reaching out to the _engawa_ while face-planted on the wooden floor. He's gotta admit, it's disgusting to shower in your own sweat. He's scared to bath because the water at night, especially around midnight, is ice-cold and he feels like getting ill when he did that one time out of desperation from the smoldering heat.

"Eh, 'that so? Well, I'll have a bath anytime as long as I have money."

"Maybe you're sick already, I feel cold even inside the closet."

Shinpachi sighed at his two co-workers' noncommittal responses. One doesn't care and the other is an alien. Two years have passed and they're still the same, eh?

"Our faucet's mildly cold whenever, use it if ya like."

"You should just sleep somewhere else, yes."

Okay, maybe two years _did_ change them, even if it's just a little. They didn't say it but he knows, for some reason he can't explain, that he is always welcome and was invited to sleep whenever he'd like to. Sadaharu gave a strong bark as if to support what he's thinking.

So he did just that. Or was planning to anyways.

"Shin-chan, where are you going? It's already late."

"Ah, welcome back _aneue_. I already cooked dinner, I'll be staying at Odd Jobs for tonight."

 _And then you'll come back in days._ Otae Shimura can't help but sigh. _How times have changed..._ Before both would occupy a room at the Yagyuu household if Kyuubei is permitted to but now... Well, thankfully there's Gin-san and Kagura-chan by his side.

Shinpachi smiled at the small bag he just wrapped up. _It's good that I already have clothes in there. I wonder, what are we eating for dinner?_

As he waved goodbye to his sister, he wouldn't have thought that his destination was going to be another adventure he didn't take accounted for.

As she waved goodbye to her brother, she kept on remembering what is it she should've told him, something so important that he had to know.

**_-*-_**

Sadaharu's ears perked up. He sensed it. _Again_.

"Gin-chan, what's 'tinky'?"

" _Kinky_ you mea- give me the remote."

This time, it's getting stronger, closer, as if calling out to him, _finding_ them.

"Oi, I'm pretty sure you had enough of Ketsuno Ana already."

"Shh, I'm listening to her weather report."

"You muted it! How can you know the weather report, you permhead?!"

"That's just because you keep hearing weird things, you brat! Besides there's that picture over there, see?"

His fur stood up. There's a tingling in the air, his eyes opened. Whatever it is, it's near.

"Those dark clouds are as dark as the things you're hearing."

"Shut up and gimme the remote!"

"Do I have to hear you shouting every time I'm at the entrance? Oh, and here's dinner."

Sadaharu tackled Shinpachi as the plastic bags and his belongings scattered. "S-Sadaharu! What's going on- Ah." Only screams of Shinpachi could be heard inside the mouth of the large dog. Kagura eagerly took the plastic bags and headed straight to the kitchen area while Gintoki's eyes still rooted on Ketsuno Ana.

"Welcome back, Glasses." Gintoki said while inching closer to the television when it focused on the reporter.

"You sure took your time, yes?" Kagura called out from the kitchen, the rustling of plastic could be heard.

Shinpachi waved the lone brown bag he was able to hold on to Sadaharu. He was immediately released while the brown bag was snatched away from his hands. "I'm... home." If it was a bark or a hum, he didn't know, but he's glad he said it.

All in all, it was another ordinary day at the Odd Jobs. That's what they thought. Sadaharu knew better. But he stayed silent as everyone ate their dinner and talked about mundane things. It's a moment he wanted to last.

**_-*-_**

A young man sighed and threw his hair back. The hand was slapped by a paler one.

"What?"

"It's cute and you're ruining it."

The young man sighed again. "We'll never be getting back with this."

His companion harrumphed. "We'll never find _them_ this way."

If only they could...

If only they knew how to be direct.

if only they knew how to contact them, then...

His companion put her hood on and stared at the moon, her figure hidden under the borrowed cloak. He pulled his down as they both watch the sky get darker and darker, until they could only see the lights of the city and the flicker of hope they're yet to give up on.

* * *

**How was the chapter? Hope you enjoyed the start of the story**

**Chunchun**


	3. Grow a Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benevolence and Bravery

-2-

The journey of life is a hard one. The journey to one's dreams is a thorny one. And the journey to anywhere under this tremendous heat makes everything around to freely mock him, wavering, creating an illusion of _something_ even though there's nothing there.

Katsura feebly wipes the sweat on his forehead, his bangs sticking together as he squinted his eyes on the mirage. He's been through different kinds of hardships. He went on numerous battles, fought various species, conquered allies, and protected his nation. But this is a formidable enemy, one that halts his step every time he exerts effort to move forward. It refuses to let him go.

_One step at a time, you were born a leader, so take that damned step if you still want to lead, me!_

He put his mask back, making sure it's free of sweat. The socks and slippers were not enough to battle the searing ground, and when he takes a shaking leg forward, he swore he felt hotter than the last step he took.

"What are you doing, Zuracchi?" That was when Katsura took notice of Hasegawa Taizo, who is a Middle-Aged Deadbeat who Always Offends. In short, a MADAO. Dressed in his usual attire at his usual spot beside the cardboard boxes, Madao carries a frozen chuubert which immediately unfreezes under the scorching heat. "Where'd your pet has gone to?"

Katsura stops his exaggerated act and sits down beside Madao with flattened cardboard underneath to protect their asses from being scalded. After being wordlessly handed over by half of the mostly liquified chuubert did Katsura make out a response. "It's not a pet, it's Prince Dra- I mean, Elizabeth has an urgent meeting with his brothers."

"Is that why you're wearing that mask?" Hasegawa grimly smiled. "In this world, people would come and go in your life. You should take care of yourself before you start becoming like me. Missing them won't do you any good aside from getting sentimental from the past. You know that, right, Zuracchi?"

"I'm not Zuracchi, I'm Oba-Z!" They lightly bump their chuuberts to each other before they put them in their mouths. "Anyway, I'm going to Ikumatsu-dono's ramen shop. Do you wish to come?"

"Eh? Will it be okay? I feel embarrassed if you start paying for me each day. Maybe we can keep it twice a week?"

"I did not say anything about paying for you though."

"You probably shouldn't, both of you." From the small shop they were leaning on, Gengai came out with a toolbox in his hand. His other hand digs up his nose. "If you do, not only the heat will bite your asses."

Katsura smirked, thinking he got the message from a fellow criminal. "I won't be caught that easily, Gengai-dono. You should watch yourself, too." He flipped his hair which whipped Hasegawa's chuubert away.

"Hey!"

Gengai flicked out a rather large booger, flying towards Katsura's chuubert.

"Wah!"

Just as the two idiots scream their anguish over the death of their only savior in this abnormal temperature, the ground shook rapidly for a couple of minutes.

When his mask becomes a hindrance to his vision, Katsura takes it off while taking in some fresh hot air at the same time. "Did the heat cause this? How terrifying."

"No, what's terrifying is how you made that conclusion."

"If only," Gengai lifted his goggles, knowing eyes searing the peak of the Terminal. "Unfortunately, we're experiencing more than the harsh climate change and natural phenomenons."

Beside the inventor came Tamako, holding a large suitcase almost her size without a hint of difficulty. "Gengai-sama, Kintoki-sama and Tama-kaa-chan have arrived at their destination."

With a grunt, Gengai swiftly closed the shop and urged the small robot on the other way.

"Eh? Gengai-san, you're closing? And is that Tama-san? Eh?"

"Where are you headed? That girl would not distract the cops."

Hiraga Gengai waved his middle finger with a snot on it. "I'm going to take a huge dump! Don't you dare interrupt me!"

**_-*-_**

Kagura's hogging the fan to herself again. But that's in the back of his mind. Right now, Gintoki can't help the continuous tapping of his fingers and the rhythmic stomp of his foot.

"Gin-san, would you stop that? Somehow the sound you make irritates me a lot more than this heat."

"How can you be calm, Shinpachi? I mean, I know you're tired, deprived of sleep from the previous chapter but still! It took this long for the chapter to reach us! Doesn't it make you angry? I can feel it surge through my blood, the underlying anger-"

"Uh-uh, I can feel the underlying hunger through my stomach, yes? Shinpachi, go buy some sukonbu."

"Geez. It's the same as usual, just like two years before. Dear readers, please continue without this boring routine."

"Wait! Oi, what are you doing, bastard! I merely vented, I've got to say some cool lines-"

**_-*-_**

Shimura Otae, a respectable woman in the name of some primate strength and cooking skills as deadly as her words, is confidently striding among the policemen of Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi.

And Yagyuu Kyuubei, a close friend, closer than anyone thinks, and somewhat a bodyguard of the gorilla mentioned above, cannot find her companion as her height becomes a hindrance to her vision.

Hm? The phrase was used already? Oh please, I apologize. Both of them are genderless so it's easy to mistake them for each other.

Moving on, the two seemed to be caught in the crossfire.

Leading on Mimawarigumi's side was Imai Nobume, her hand already gripping a gun. Her soldiers were behind her, condescending smirks shown on their faces. Her eyes which were bloody crimson before was now reflecting some light. But that doesn't erase her dangerous aura, increasing the confidence of the whole Mimawarigumi.

In line with them was the Shinsengumi, and Hijikata Toushirou cannot bear to be looked down anymore. Still, he raised his hand, halting his troop's attempt to attack. He merely glanced at the other group of self-proclaimed elite soldiers as the policemen patrolled the streets. They must not sully of what's left to the Shinsengumi's reputation.

Yamazaki Sagaru can only stare in amazement as Otae continues to walk between the opposing groups, especially at how she maintains her grace and smile even when the two superiors threw murderous glares over her head.

"Oi, what are you doing here? This is our boundary, move along to the shogunate area."

"Recently, a healthy but lonely young man was close to become a pedophile. It seems we can't depend on country bumpkins."

"A special and extremely important mission was entrusted to us country bumpkins. It seems that you can't be trusted yet, elitists."

"The shogunate palace is still standing because of me. I am enough to bring your troop down. Not to mention, I protected Soyo-sama."

"What the hell? We protected the country, the whole world even! And our Sougo protected the princess too!"

"Would the two of you stop already?" With a grace like a swan but a smile like a killer's, Otae's voice snatched their attention. "Aren't the police force supposed to be united in protecting the people they swore their lives upon? Besides, all of you surely remember that day where everyone protected the world, even more than that were the bonds we formed in the process."

The whole street was silent as if an angel has passed by. But of course, Yamazaki knew that their soon-to-be _anego_ is a she-devil inside. The people stood in anticipation as to what the next move would be and whose will it be. Sweat gathered under their collars, taking in the heat surrounding them while the sky darkens with precedented thunderstorms.

"Ah, Tae-chan! I finally found you." Kyuubei stealthily treaded through the crowd, avoiding any physical contact as much as possible. With naivety and firmness that only she can combine, aside from a certain terrorist, she faced Otae with a flash of worry in her eye. "I know I said there's nothing to fret if I'm here but, Tae-chan, I already told you about the Terminal's situation, didn't I?"

Otae put a hand on her cheek as a token of her sincere apology. "Yes, sorry to trouble you instead, Kyu-chan. But you see," Thunder clapped and lightning shadowed her face, looking like the devil itself. "Our police seemed very _incompetent_ nowadays. Is this the result of not having Kondou-san around? Who will discipline them then?"

Kyuubei observed around, blatantly ignoring the twitching eyes and throbbing veins on their temples. "I see. So this is the result of having to depend too much on their chiefs." She nodded in understanding as her short hair is being blown by the wind. "They're similar to children who cannot find their way home."

Playing the straight man is hard, but Nobume tried and Hijikata frustratingly retaliated.

"Isaburo is our elite chief. He's here in my soul. I can't say the same for you though."

"You want to continue our fight from Yagyuu Kyuubei arc, huh?! And aren't you the one who always discipline Kondou-san? What's this sudden change of heart?!"

It was a poor attempt at humor, but Hijikata raised his sword only to emphasize his frustrations. He did not plan to really fight or even injure somebody, everyone knows that. And thus, as thunder and lightning became partners in crime at surprising everyone, nobody expected a beautiful woman who seemed awfully familiar to clash swords against the Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi.

"Hijikata-san!"

"Hijikata-han!"

"You!"

"What a pretty lady!"

The impact from the sudden clash of their swords has blown away the pieces of trash nearby as everyone reeled on the intensity of the attack. Hijikata struggled to meet the pressure from the woman's strength. His eyes looked up, icy blue meeting warm hazel behind the blonde strands. They were faintly recognizable. The woman, still midair, gravitated her weight unto him, forcing him to back down.

"It's inconsiderate of you to harm a gorilla, don't you think?" Her voice was muffled by the mask she wore, so he strained to understand what she was saying. He grunted in response, her strength seemingly overwhelming him. "Grumpy as always, Hijikata-san."

By the time another lightning struck, Nobume's gun has shot at nothing while Kyuubei's sword met none.

* * *

**What do you do to the lemons life gave you?**

**I'll make a citrus shake while thinking of Lemony Snicket**

**And then I'll try to write more of the diverse cast and OCs of this story while drinking the imaginary shake**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter while staying safe, healthy and still reading shit**

**Much love to the ones still reading this shit**

**Chunchunnie**


End file.
